


Remember Him.

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Slow Burn, robin is a good friend, sanji is hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hats are in pain after losing Zoro, even though it's been a year, they try to move on without the green-haired swordsman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Him.

Sanji walked the streets of New York slowly, pocketing his hands in his jacket to protect from the cold; the blonde rounded a corner heading to his apartment. He inserted his key into the keyhole, slamming the door shut behind him when he walked in.  
The blonde walked into his bedroom, looking blankly at the empty space in the closet beside his clothes. Walking to the closet, Sanji opened one drawer and pulled out a black shirt. Holding the shirt up into the air, the blonde looked at it for a few moments before holding the shirt close to his chest.

‘It’s already been a year, huh.’ Sanji thought, remembering his lover, he didn’t realize a tear had dripped onto the shirt. Placing the shirt on the bed carefully, the blonde dug around the closet. Finding what he was looking for, the blonde stood, grabbing the shirt and walked to the living room.  
Placing the disc into the dvd player, he grabbed the remote from the small basket in the middle of the table and sat down. Pressing play, Sanji held the shirt close to him and watched the screen.

The screen opened to a man with green hair sleeping on the floor. The camera changed moving to show Sanji smiling, with a black-haired boy in the back. “Luffy, shut up, you’ll wake him.”  
The blonde said in a hushed tone to the boy in the back who grinned and took the camera from his hands. The boy, Luffy, turned the camera to face him waving with a large grin on his face, turning it around to face the green-haired man, he laughed saying, “You’re no fun, Sanji.” The camera move closer to the green-haired man who was still sleeping, “It’s his birthday, why can’t we wake him?” Luffy asked the blonde.  
“It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

The camera turned to the blonde who was in a kitchen, decorating a large cake. “Go call the rest, I’ll wake him up.” Sanji said to Luffy, swiping some cream from the tin and licked it. The camera was passed to the blonde, sounds in the background of someone yelling names and laughter.  
The camera came close to the green-haired man who was still sleeping on the floor, grinning to himself; the blonde swiped some cream from the bowl and smeared some on the sleeping man’s lips. Holding the camera in a way that they could be seen, the blonde leaned down and kissed the sleeping man on the lips, cleaning the green-haired man of the cream.

  
The sleeping man stirred feeling something warm press on his lips, cracking open his one eye, the man looked at the blonde who was cheekily grinning down at him, “What are you doing?” he asked the blonde who currently sat on his lap.  
Sanji moved the camera close to the man’s face, saying, “Waking you up, shitty-swordsman.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s your birthday party and farewell party.”  
“I’m not leaving for another week, you know.”  
“Yeah.” Sanji climbed off the green-haired man’s lap, passing the camera to the green-haired man. The one-eyed man stood, following the blonde into the kitchen. The camera showed the blonde setting the table silently, as the background noise was filled with laughter.  
“Ah! Zoro, you’re awake.” Zoro turned the camera to the dark-haired boy walking to him with a long-nosed boy beside him.  
“Where are the rest?” The swordsman asked the dark-haired boy.  
“They were behind us.” The dark-haired boy replied, his eyes shining and drool on the corner of his mouth. The boy beside him had the same expression.  
Turning the camera to the blonde, the screen was filled with delicious looking food. “Sanji~ I’m hungry~~” the dark-haired boy appeared on the screen, drool dripping on the floor.

  
Sanji turned to the hungry boy, smiling, “Yeah. Yeah. It’s ready.” Lighting a cigarette, the blonde looked directly at the camera and said, “Happy Birthday, Zoro.”  
Sanji lips lifted into a teary smile, watching his friends laugh. Tears were running down the blonde’s cheeks, falling into the shirt that was tightly held against him. A lump was in the blonde’s throat, watching his lover laugh made his heart tighten in his chest.  
A sob escaped the slim man’s lips, curling into himself, the man cried.

A knock on the door woke the blonde who had slept on the couch. Standing up, Sanji walked to the door and opened it. A slender beautiful lady stood in front of Sanji, holding a bottle of wine she asked, “Can I come in?”  
“Of course.” Moving aside, he let the dark-haired beauty into his apartment. Shutting the door behind her, he asked, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Robin-chan?”  
“It’s been a year since…the incident. I thought you wouldn’t want to be alone.” Robin said with a sad look on her face, she noticed the blonde’s red eyes, the disc that was on pause on the television.

Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed two glasses and placed them on the table, infront of where the archeologist sat. Saying nothing, he opened the bottle and filled both glasses with wine. Downing the wine in one go, the blonde sat beside the dark-haired woman.  
Robin sipped at her glass, looking at the blonde with sympathy. It had been a year since the blonde’s lover had died. The death of his lover had hit the blonde strongly, proved by the lost look that seemed to always be on the blonde’s face.

They sat in silence, drinking, when the blonde broke the silence. “It’s been a year…” the slim man’s eyes were blank when he lifted his head and looked at Robin. Waiting for him to continue, Robin placed her glass down, “It’s been a year.” He repeated. “It still hurts, Robin-chan.”  
Robin felt her chest get tight at the look of pain that was on the blonde’s face. She stayed silent, “Every day, I enter the house, expecting to see him. Sleeping on the couch.” Sanji said, staring at the ceiling, not bothering to wipe the tear that fell from the corner of his eye.  
Pouring himself another glass, the blonde continued, “I always wish that when I open that door, I’d hear ‘Welcome home.’ That I’d see his swords carefully placed in the corner.”

  
Robin watched as more tears fell from the blonde’s eyes, as he continued talking. ‘I didn’t know....he was hurting this badly.’ The most that the archeologist had ever seen the blonde speak about his dead lover was when a friend of Usopp asked about the three swords that were carefully placed on the wall, even then the blonde said very little concerning the owner of the swords.  
The bottle was mainly consumed by the blonde, who had gone silent for over an hour. Robin stood, looking at the blonde who had fallen asleep, her lips turned upwards in a sad smile at the tears in the corner of the cook’s eyes. Moving the blonde’s head from the top of the couch, she laid his head on the cushions covering him with a blanket found nearby before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Zosan story, comments and criticism are allowed. And i do not know how to write a camera scene so Gomen!


End file.
